Revenge on the Betrayers
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: A 'Harry Potter betrayed and sent to Azkaban' fic. Explains things in later chapters.
1. Breakout

**Just a short story, sorry for the really small update on Lord of Tartarus. I should be able to start writing again as I have more time. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

I hate them. I hate them all. "Traitors", I mumbled hatefully while shivering in my cell in Azkaban. Luna started screaming about Nargles from her cell and I remembered that it meant the guard was coming. Wait, what was I thinking about? Freedom. I hate them. I hate them all. I will kill all- I was interrupted by the guard putting his gloved hand through the small feeding flap. In his hand was a metal bowl filled with the sludge they made us eat. The bowls were always charmed to disappear after 10 minutes.

I noticed the guards glove was slightly unstrapped, showing a small part of the wrist. I grabbed my sharpened rock (basically a piece of my cell I'd chipped out) and stabbed his wrist. I pulled his hand in and shoved my hand through the flap. My hand found his wand in his robes. "Reducto!" I screamed hoarsely and the man screamed and stopped struggling against me. I pulled my hand back in my cell with the mans wand. I heard another auror trying to lug the guards body away from my cell. "Bombarda Maxima!" I yelled and my cell door exploded outwards, squashing the other auror.

"Potters broken fr-" started another auror by the stair case down the corridor.

He never got a chance to finish the sentence. "Confringo!" I screamed and he was sent flying backwards into the wall with a sickening thump. He slid down to the ground leaving a bloody smear on the wall.

"Hahahahaha die scum!" yelled George Weasley from his cell.

"Bombarda, Bombarda, Bombarda, Bombarda, Bombarda" I muttered pointing at each of my supporters cells. Neville, George, Luna, Angelina Johnson and Dennis Creevey. Who was missing... Ah, yes. Seamus. I remembered, the aurors had carried his lifeless body out of here a couple of weeks ago. My other supporters... Aha. Yes. Spinnet. That was one. The Patils. Lee Jordan. And Bones. Susie or something. Hmmm. I would need to contact them. I hoped they still had high ministry jobs. I strode downstairs, the others following. Creevey was being carried by Angelina.

"What th-" exclaimed a guard as he turned the spiral of the stair case.

"Deletrius" I said calmly and his head disintergrated. I reached the bottom of the stairs. An auror ran out of the room I assumed was the barracks.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Neville with his stolen wand. The auror crumpled to the ground.

"Fiendfyre" I said as I directed my stolen wand into the room. Immediately screaming started as the entire barracks started to burn. I heard someone lock the doors to the offices and way out.

"All aurors retreat to the main offices, we have escaped prisoners. I repeat, we have escaped pris-

I smirked as the Fumos charm I'd cast through the keyhole took effect, suffocating all of them. Neville and I both blasted the door to pieces and walked into the smoke after everyone cast a bubble head charm. I found the captains body in one of the offices and I revived him.

"Imperio" I whispered. "Free the Dementors and then find all other survivors and lead them to the boat. Then come and lead us to the boat. The man walked away and after 20 minutes came back. He then led the 5 of us to around twenty aurors waiting to board.

"Depulso" I smirked before the aurors turned around. Fifteen of them went flying into the sharp rocks that were the beach. All of them died as they were brutally impaled.

"Bombarda!" screamed Neville and most of the rest died or were sent flying by the explosion.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Spinnet and George at the same time, both hitting the same, the second las one.

"Sectumsempra" I yelled and the last guards feeble shield charm failed and his entire chest exploded. "Now, thank you for your help and sorry. Not, really" I said as I turned to the auror captain I'd imperiused. "Diffindo!" I smirked, his body spliting in half.

"Come on, let's go!" shouted Neville. "I can't wait for revenge."

XxXxXxX

Ron shivered feverently in the cold as he and five other aurors, Dumbledore and Fioren Qwerty the assistant minister waited for the boat to reach Azkaban. There first hint that something was wrong was when the boat bumped against something. An auror looked over the side to see the mutilated body of an auror lieutenant. That, unfortunately, was the least of their troubles the entire trip.

When they reached the dock they found around ten bodies still impaled hard on the spikes. They then all got out of the boat where the found the first half of the auror captains body. They trod onwards to find out what had happened. Had a Death Eater gotten out?

They found more bodies all throughout the offices. They all seemed to have been suffocated. One auror looked into the barracks and vomited. To say the least, they were disturbed by the charred bodies. They followed the trail of blood up the south tower stairs to find a headless body. They kept going up until they reached the top. They heard coughing and all immediately ran over to an auror who had managed to crawl out from under torn cell doors. "Who did this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Pohha" gasped the clearly dying man. "Et-gla- was Poh-Pottah."

"Potter?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Yaas" the man choked before his body breathed one last breath.

Dumbledore looked at the people around him. "Harry Potter is free"

"Come, we have to get back to warn the others!" shouted Ron.

They all ran downstairs to the boat to find they had forgotten to tie it to the dock. "This may take a while," commented Dumbldore as they stared at the North Sea.

XxXxXxX

One day later

"He's escaped?" gasped Hermione.

"Yes, very unfortunately he did, killing many aurors in the process." confirmed Dumbledore.

"What will we do? We'll have to kill him!" gasped Molly Weasley.

"When did he escape?" asked Hermione.

"Around two days ago I believe." replied Dumbledore I just informed the Ministry.

Suddenly, an Owl flew in, sporting a copy of the Daily Prophet.

H **arry Potter Kills Minister**

 **Approximately at 1am today, Harry Potter was confirmed escaped from Azkaban.**

 **As soon as the announcement was made, several of the dark lord's followers opened fire on**

 **minister Turridge, killing several of his escort aurors. Harry Potter himself then revealed himself and fired a killing curse at the minister. At that point the entire ministry was in a scale battle with the dark lords most loyal followers who had escaped with him. After the death of Minister Turridge all of the Dark Lords followers retreated via apparition.**

 **Twenty-four deaths have been confirmed. More information will be pending.**

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Molly.

That just about summed up everyone's feelings.

 **This is another short for I'm doing, may evolve later though.**


	2. The Ministry

**Sorry for no update on lord of Tartarus, I still don't have much time to write. The update for lord of Tartarus should be done by next week. (Probably).**

 **Thanks, hope you enjoy the story.**

"Who do we kill next?" asked Neville excitedly.

"I'm thinking about Ron and that other scum" I laughed gruesomely.

"We could kill the new minister?" suggested Luna.

"No, he would be better protected" I answered. "I think we should kill Ron and the Order."

"Yes, they'll never expect that!" screamed Angelina.

"I know where they would be" affirmed George.

"Let's kill them all" agreed Luna. "We have thirty followers, that should be enough."

XxXxXxX

"How will we kill him?" asked Hermione.

"We will have lure him into a trap" answered Dumbledore.

"Sh*t, the wards are down" yelled Kaserina (An unimportant OC).

"Everyone get to the-" Dumbledore started before the door was blasted inwards.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron and hit one of the dark cloaked figures. Cries of "Reducto!" were heard and Kaserina and Arthur both fell to the ground.

"Damn you" screamed Charlie Weasley as he charged.

"Diffindo" another figure shouted and Charlie's decapitated body dropped to the ground. By now the cloaked figures had entered the living room.

"Retreat!" yelled Dumbledore before a particularly nasty curse ripped off his wand arm.

"Haha!" screamed a figure that had become unmasked, revealing himself as Neville.

"Ahhhh" screamed a figure as his face exploded, the missing ear already confirming it was George.

"Run" yelled Ron and Hermione simultaneously. As the order began retreating out a back window, an unmasked Harry Potter strode into the battle, deflecting every curse that came near him away.

"YOU!" screamed Ron, and he, just like his late brother Charlie, collapsed on the ground, a cut straight across his Jugular.

"NOOOO!" yelled Hermione, but another order member pulled her away through the window.

"Scum" Harry commented as the last Order member left was blown to pieces, courtesy of one of Luna's curses. "Well well, what do we have here?" he commented on Dumbledore, who was lying on the ground clutching the stump of his wand arm. "Diffindo" laughed Harry and Dumbledore lost his other arm. "Round up any survivors, bring them back to Kellian Manor." "With a last flick of his wand, Harry blew Dumbledores head off. "Kellian, make sure all of our injured live, or I will be most displeased. "Neville, Jorgen, Creevey, your with me. Two of you escort Kellian and the wounded back to the manor, and the rest apparate to the ministry in an hour." With a casual flick of his wand, Harry destroyed the Anti-Apparition wards and then disapparated away, followed by the three followers he had chosen.

XxXxXxX

"Ron" sobbed Hermione. "Why him?"

"Don't worry, we'll avenge those who fell today" comforted Dedalus Diggle.

"Arthur, Charlie, Ron" cried Molly. "What did they do to deserve this?" Suddenly a large Bear Patronus flew into the room of the assembled Order survivors.

"That's Jon Warders Patronus" exclaimed Ginny.

'The new minister is dead. The wards are down. The ministry has nearly fallen.'

"Oh why" sobbed Hermione.

XxXxXxX

It was the most fun Harry had had in years. Hearing the screams and sound of explosions was like music to his ears. He saw the golden statue and raised his wand to destroy. Suddenly a brave wizard stopped running to fire a curse at him. "Reducto" said Harry in a bored voice. The man exploded. His followers were behind, after cleaning out the Auror headquarters and killing the Wizengamot members. After killing everyone there, he had sent a few of his followers to kill everyone on floors 3-5. He hadn't really expected much resistance from those floors. Then with the department of Magical Transport under their control, they'd slaughtered everyone who couldn't get out in time on Department of Magical Games and Sports, and had so far pursued them to the atrium.

"Sir, we've cleared floor 5, but someone let some creatures loose on floor 4 and there is still resistance on level 3" informed one of his appointed lieutenants.

"Very good" I answered. "Block level 4, and then take squad 2 and 5 down to the Wizengamot chambers, and flush out any one who is hiding down there.

"Yes sir" the man said and ran off. "Neville, I want you to take your squad and destroy the resistance on level three. "Luna, you pick some people and go down to the department of mysteries." He heard two brief ok's, before they ran off. "Incedimenti!" I yelled. I had made the spell myself, a cross between Incendio and Aguamenti. A massive wave of liquid fire sprung from my wand, engulfing dozens of the wizards and witches trying to fight us. The liquid fire then started melting holes through the ground, with many of the burnt survivors of the wave falling through to level 9, the Department of Mysteries.

"The floo is blocked!" yelled some ministry official as hundreds tried to crowd into the fireplaces.

"Bombarda Grandis Maxima!" I yelled and channeled all my power into the spell, as all off duty and patrolling aurors had just apparated in, and I knew we couldn't take all of them. The massive explosion ripped the entire lobby apart, sending bodies flying all over the place. I blacked out.

XxXxXxX

Hermione POV

"Oh my god..." I whispered. Then entire lobby was blackened, with the area in front of us a massive hole filled with pieces of the roof. When they looked up, they could see the Department of Magical Games and Sports, because there was a massive hole straight up, all the way to possibly level 5. The ground was covered in bits of the roof and shrapnel from the battle, and hundreds of charred and broken bodies.

"No..." whispered Dedalus. "They're all dead..."

"Come on, we can see if the foreign representatives survived" said Wilhelm Vorgen hollowly. We started walking towards the stairs. Dead bloodied bodies were lying scattered along the stairs. As we reached level 5, the Department of International magical Cooperation, a man stumbled out from in front of us.

"Help, please, they killed most of us, then it attacked them and killed them, please-"

"What attacked them?" demanded Wilhelm.

"Chimaera..." breathed the man staring behind us.

"Ahhhh" screamed Wilhelm as his head was ripped off. The chimaera pounced on Dedalus, ripping out his guts and flinging them into the others. Dirtfang and Borchum the goblins charged it, both stabbing their blades into the beast. The other seven of us, Molly, Ginny, Statwen, Bertie, Jacques, Rancisis and I began firing spells at it. Dirtfang screeched as his arm was wrenched off, and Borchum was swatted to the side. The chimaera jumped on Bertie and killed the man swiftly. Most of our spells were simply bouncing off it.

"Keep it occupied" yelled Jacques, and with that, he ran at it. As it opened its mouth to bite his arm off, he sent a reducto into its throat. The beast roared before collapsing. It's jaw however collapsed with it, mangling Jacques arm and breaking his wand.

"Diffindo" I said and sliced off the part of arm that was trapped in the beasts teeth.

"Eeeeerr" groaned Jacques before he fainted.

"Help Jacques" I said to Molly and Ginny. Statwen and I helped drag over Dirtfang, while Rancisis went to enervate Borchum.

"Borchum's dead" said Rancisis forlornly. "Looks like the dragon tail sliced his throat open."

"Sh*t" commented Statwen.

"Jacques is going to be fine" said Molly. "We had to slice off a bit more of his arm, just above the elbow."

"Where did that guy go?" I asked.

"I saw him run up the stairs" said Rancisis. Suddenly we heard a scream, and a roar. "Something tells me he didn't get far"

"Let's not go further up" said Ginny.

"I agree" I said.

XxXxXxX

 **Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review.**


	3. Hogsmeade

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been very busy.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was celebrating in the great hall, only hours after killing Voldemort. Someone screamed as suddenly Dumbledore walked through the large doors with a squadron of aurors. "Dumbledore!" Harry yelled in excitement before realising that Dumbledore was most certainly dead, and the only way he could be alive was if... he had a Horcrux._

 _"Harry James Potter, I'm arresting you on the charges of theft, mass murder of over 300 people, grievous bodily harm, 14 separate accounts of murder and the use of dark magic" said the commanding auror._

 _"What?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief._

 _"I'm sorry my boy" smiled Dumbldore. "Reducto!"_

 _"Ahhh!" Harry screamed as his wand hand was blown off. Someone fired a curse at Dumbledore, to have their Diffindo deflected into Professor McGonigal, slicing her in half._

 _"Ahh well, it's all for the greater good" sighed Dumbledore shaking his head._

 _"You f***ing bastard" screamed Harry. With that, he was stunned and dragged away to a ministry holding cell, his friends all looking on in disbelief. He was broken out by George, Angelina and Dennis, after 7 days of torture. He vowed to kill Dumbledore, even if it was the last thing he did._

 **Harry POV**

I groaned as I got up. I was in a bed. Good, I wasn't captured. I stumbled over to the cupboard, and changed my still bloodied and charred robes. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I recognised it as Kellian Manor, our main base. I stumbled down the hall way, into the main room. I opened the door to the meeting room and recognised most of my commanders. George's face was covered in a mask, magic not being able to immediately repair his mangled face.

"Milord" bowed Kellian as he saw me. "What are you orders?"

"I want the casualty tally and the report on survivors" I said.

"Well we lost 25 killed and 41 injured in the attack on the ministry" informed my tactician, a woman named Sara Welven. "We also had around 50 people join us, and our overtures to the Goblins have met with success. We have a force of 840 now."

"We believe only Jontho Franski and Chris Hogstown survived the Ministry assault," said one of my other advisers, my record keeper.

"Okay, where is the Order of the Phoenix located?"

"We tracked the Duggle guy to the ministry. He's dead along with a couple of others?" said Luna.

"Granger, Weasels or the German or French members?"

"German one. Hard to identify with his crushed head," laughed Luna.

"Well good thing my personal charm on Granger still works. Their at- Hogsmeade. Gather our forces, we are attacking now."

"Are you sure?" asked Kellian.

"Yes. We must crush them now."

"Affirmative. Well commence the attack immediately" said Kellian.

 **Hermione POV**

"What are we going to do?" I wailed. "Even with you back from your Horcrux Dumbledore we still don't have enough forces to even try fighting them."

"I have already used my contacts in the ICW to request forces from Germany, France, Portugal, Italy, Belgium, Croatia, Greece and Romania. We should be receiving an army at least 40,000 strong, within 10 minutes." smiled Dumbledore.

"TEN MINUTES. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" I screamed.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise" Dumbledore said, continuing to smile.

Suddenly thousands of pops filled the air.

"Early I expect" smiled Dumbledore.

We went outside to see an army that was significantly smaller than 40,000.

"Where's the rest of the army?" I asked Jacques, who had appeared with the army.

"Eeeer... Well... The Serbians pulled out and the Croations didn't show. The Portuguese are kinda in trouble with Spanish Rebels that decided they wanted to rebel in Portugal. So they could only provide 20 troops. Romania don't exactly have the best resources at the moment with their debts with Bulgaria. And Italy only gave 200. Altogether we've got 9240. We're also expecting another 2000 within the next week."

"But-" I started when an explosion ripped through the aurors chatter.

"They're attacking!" I heard someone scream. I saw a line of Goblins appear behind us and sighed in relief. More forces, around 4000. They started running towards us, and I saw Dirtfang run towards them, presumably to greet them. The first goblin to reach Dirtfang drew his spear, and stabbed it under Dirtfangs neck into his brain.

"Oh god" I whispered. I felt anti-apparition wards come up and was suddenly broken out of my shock by flames scarring my face. I put them out with an auguamenti and looked up to see a hundred broomstick riders fly across the sky shooting flames. We were in a fairly exposed field, with a river on the left, goblins behind us, a burning village on our right and the enemy wizards and witches in front of us. I was suddenly soaked more as people sprayed aguamentis about, trying to put out the fire. The ground beneath us had turned into a quagmire, and already people's feet were getting stuck. A massive mud wave ten meters high swept over us, and I choked before spitting the mud out. I wiped my eyes and looked around. Most of the army were on the ground, choking on the mud. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation, and tried to run, but the mud had completely hardened, encasing my legs, and as I looked around I could see other people hardened into the mud. I heard Dumbledore order everyone to retreat to the village and destroyed, with a number of diffindos to smash the hardened mud. I looked around to see a few groups of aurors rallying, and a large group moving to the town, and another to the mostly now lower river.

"Come on!" yelled Statwen, gesturing to the river. I followed him and had made it to the bank of the river, with a group of about 30, when a dozen of the broom riders started dive bombing us.

"Diffindos!" I cried and to my satisfaction one of the aerial attackers screamed and fell off his broom. Statwen grabbed my hand and yanked me into the river. I spluttered but then nearly fainted from the burst of heat that came from an incendio spell that hit just where I was. Statwen and I waded to the other side and clambered out.

"Aaaaahhhh" screamed Statwen as the left side of his stomach exploded outwards from a well placed reducto.

"No" I sobbed and tried to drag his body further from the river. Some random soldier grabbed me and yelled for me to run.

"Your friends dead!" he yelled in a French accent.

I suddenly felt my fleet lift off the ground and felt my head slam into the ground. I blacked out.

 _Flashback_

 _"Reducto!" I yelled, blowing Cho Changs leg off._

 _"Why Hermione!" Harry yelled at me as he sliced off Shacklebolts leg._

 _"Your a traitor!" I screamed, as I suddenly found myself duelling him. And losing. "Your parents would be ashamed."_

 _He paused for a fraction of a second, enough for Dumbledore to Stun him._

 _"Azkaban for life ought to do it" said Dumbledore. "If only he could have been redeemed."_

Thanks for reading, sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
